


for you are so beautiful, yet so unaware

by stargazed



Series: drabbles, one shots, prompts and what not [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Jon and the Starks Are Not Related, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Out of Character, jon is needy and clingy, lotsa fluff, robb and theon call jon princess, smol jon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 21:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18903307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargazed/pseuds/stargazed
Summary: Jon just needs a lot of love and attention after a long exhausting day





	for you are so beautiful, yet so unaware

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maria (Queenofcarnage)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofcarnage/gifts).



> here it is, the fluffy one shot you wanted! I hope you like it!

It had been a long exhausting day.

Jon’s hunched over form stepped over the threshold, kicking off his shoes and shrugging his coat off as he threw his bag somewhere. He trudged towards the kitchen to find Theon cutting vegetables before dumping them into a bowl while Robb was seated at the kitchen table, his forehead frowned into one of concentration as he tapped rapidly on his laptop.

He felt his bottom lip quiver when he stared at his two boyfriends being unaware of how worn out he felt. Theon was the first one to turn around to notice that Jon was visibly upset, “princess, what’s wrong?” He asked as it attracted Robb’s attention as he looked up from his screen that was starting to strain his eyes.

His bottom lip jutted out into a pout as it made Theon drop the knife before pulling Jon into his embrace who scrunched up his nose when the smell of onion invaded his nostrils, “tiring day?” He heard his voice rumble in his chest as he nodded his head.

Despite the strong odour, Jon still nuzzled his face deeper into his chest, basking into the warmth of the other’s body. He heard a chair scoot backwards before another body draped itself over his spine as breath tickled his ear.

“Should we make your favourite desert, princess? I am sure it will cheer you up.” He heard Robb breathe out in his ear before Jon looked up to stare at Theon’s face before turning his head to stare at Robb’s who smile encouragingly for him to accept the offer.

“Yes, and cuddles too, it’s been very tiring.” Jon said with a squint of his eyes as they both chuckled before pressing their lips somewhere onto his face.

“Whatever you need, princess.” Theon murmured before pulling away to continue his mincing of vegetables while Robb seated himself into the chair with Jon crawling onto his lap while he continued with his work.

This felt so natural; Jon climbing into their laps or snuggling into their sides whenever he felt remotely out of it. In the beginning he was extremely shy to indicate anything which left him even more frustrated than he initially felt as he concealed that with a stoic face. But Theon and Robb read him better than he could read himself, so they coaxed him in being blatantly honest with his feelings towards them.

He had always crawled back into his shell whenever Theon started to be his cocky self with boastful comments and teasing remarks, but he grew out of that and knew on which spots to push to fluster Theon.

He nuzzled his nose into the side of Robb’s neck who tried to keep his focus on his screen, but he found his mind drifting off to Jon’s breathing that tickled his skin which made his hairs stand stiff at the back of his neck. He felt soft lips press a wet kiss onto his skin before nuzzling his nose into the wet patch.

He breathed shakily out as he focused back onto his screen, his fingers hesitating more and more with each second that passed before pulling away so the warmth of Jon’s breath was gone from his neck, “how can a man concentrate like this, hm?” Robb asked as he stared into Jon’s grey eyes who meekly smiled. His hands flattening out any creases in Robb’s shirt whose hands found his hips.

“Should I get off your lap? I don’t mind waiting ‘til you are finished.” Jon muttered before rubbing his eyes once more which left his eyelids slightly puffy and red. It earned him a ginger kiss on one of them.

“No, princess, it doesn’t matter. I will finish it later.” Robb answered as he patted Jon’s butt to stand up from his lap as he complied easily. He closed his laptop before stretching his arms with an involuntarily groan leaving his lips before cracking his neck which made Jon flinch. It was a peeve that they all hated from each other, yet they all loved to pop their bones in a different body part.

Robb wrapped his arms around Theon’s waist with a soft kiss against his cheek before whispering something in his ear which made Jon slightly perk at the sight of that. He pouted once more when Robb turned to stare at him, “no pouts.” Robb said which made Theon turn his face and grin at the form of the smaller staring up at Robb as if he had been scolded.

“What did you whisper in Theon’s ear?” Jon asked. A hand was placed against the side of his neck before a thumb caressed his cheek.

Robb turned his body around as they started to walk towards the living room, “that’s not meant for your ears, princess.” Jon frowned, but it was soon forgotten when Robb had his lips locked on his and his fingers dipped into the pockets of his jeans.

* * *

 

Theon and Robb were cutting strawberries in small cubes while Jon was snoring in the couch, curled into a large pillow while being wrapped into a blanket that kept his body warm after eating his belly full at dinner ‘til he was bloated.

Robb laughed with one of Theon’s snarky remarks before shushing himself when he realised that Jon was taking a nap, “no wonder that Jon sometimes gets agitated with you, I forgot how you can get.” Theon shrugged his shoulders while slicing a strawberry in two.

“He likes it, and so do you. Don’t deny it.”

He popped a strawberry into his mouth as the muscles in his jaw tightened while he chewed as Robb stared at it, quite fascinated, “if you want me to kiss you, Stark, just say so.”

But Robb didn’t ask as he pressed his lips onto Theon’s, his hands find their way to grip onto his neck. The kiss was aggressive and needy as Greyjoy’s tongue slipped out for Robb to suckle on, sucking it into his mouth before feeling the other’s fingers curl onto the nape of his neck, squeezing ‘til Robb gasped.

He bit down onto his lip slightly tugging at it with his teeth before connecting his lips once more with Robb’s who eagerly kissed back.

They eventually had to pull away from each other with small pants leaving their mouths as they stared each other in the eyes without a word slipping past their lips.

Robb eventually opened his mouth after a while, continuing to cut fruit, “I want you to kiss me.” He quipped as it made the other roll his eyes with a snort before pecking Robb’s cheek and also continuing.

Theon was the one waking up Jon who had no intentions of complying, his body rolling away from the hands that tugged the blanket away from his body, “wake up, princess, you had your nap for an hour. If you sleep longer you won’t be able to sleep tonight, and you know that I won’t put up with that bratty behaviour you always display when you can’t sleep at night.” Theon warned as Jon slightly stirred before opening his eyes groggily with his thighs and calves tightening as he stretched them out.

“Come on, Robb got you your favourite ice cream from the parlour you love.” But that fell on deaf ears as he buried his face in his shoulder while his arms wrapped around his neck which made Theon breathe out exasperatedly. But it still made him smile widely as the faint smell of apples clouded his senses while the mess of curls tickled the tip of his nose.

Robb was staring from a distance, amusement lacing in his smile as his arms were crossed in front of his chest, “’m tired.” Jon used as an explanation for Theon to leave him be. He turned his face to meet Robb’s eyes in a silent plead for help, mostly for Jon’s sake.

It was an exhausting day for all three of them, and Theon was getting slightly fed up with Jon not wanting to listen. His words stung whenever they fell from his lips when he was angered. Robb on the other hand was a lot more resistant to that. He trotted towards Jon who refused to wake up before hooking his hands underneath his armpits to yank him upwards which caused Jon to grumble underneath his breath.

“That’s what you get.” Theon said before getting up to walk to the kitchen with Jon wiggling out of Robb’s grasp. He stared at him to see his cheeks being flaring red as he gently touched his forehead with his palm in concern.

“You feel a little too warm, you might come down with something.” He spoke as Jon curled his fingers around his wrist to pull it away from his head. Robb sighed when he noticed that Jon seemed perturbed by Theon’s abrupt movement.

“It’s just from sleeping.” He answered as he glanced towards where Theon ran off before his eyes met Robb’s who ran the pad of his thumb across his rosy cheek with a loving smile which eased him.

“Still, princess, you are quite prone to colds or even the flu. We have to be cautious.” Robb said with a tap against his nose, recalling all the times Jon was awfully ill whenever they left it for what it was. Theon had kept telling him that he would sweat it out eventually, but it kept getting worse to the point where he couldn’t keep anything inside and eventually lost a big amount of weight. It had frightened both of them so, that they fretted over Jon even more. Not that he was complaining.

Jon breathed out before rubbing away a curl that bounced in front of his eyes as he pouted which earned him a kiss on the lips before pressing another one on his nose, ending up littering his entire face with tiny, wet kisses ‘til Jon screeched with laughter.

Robb had to stop when Theon handed Jon his ice cream as he took a scoop of the cold treat and hummed at the flavour which was one of his favourite. Theon handed Robb a bowl as well before seating himself next of Jon who timidly glanced towards him.

He wanted Theon to talk to him, he shifted a little closer towards the said man. He knew that Jon was trying to grasp his attention, but he pretended not to see it since it quite amused him.

“Do you like it, princess? Did I bring the right flavour?” Robb asked which made Jon snap his head to his direction before nodding his head.

“Yes, thank you.” Jon politely said as he eyed Theon once more who didn’t spare him a glance which made Robb roll his eyes.

“Give him some attention, will you? He keeps trying to catch your eye.” Robb flicked his fingers against Theon’s ear who hissed but snaked his arm around Jon’s waist whose face instantly lit up as he almost toppled the ice cream over onto his lap in enthusiasm.

“Is that so, princess?” Theon drawled before his hand gripped onto his thigh, squeezing it firmly which elicited a soft whimper from the smaller. He nestled himself into Theon’s side who pressed his lips against his forehead before holding him tighter against him.

He saw Robb’s smug expression peaking above Jon’s head as Theon just shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

 

When Robb was putting all the dirty dishes into the dishwasher, he heard the high-pitched sound that bordered on a squeal yet was still a moan. It was a sound that Jon made whenever he was being kissed or sucked on one of his sensitive spots. The sound always drove both his boyfriends to the brink of ravaging him whole, they never were able to keep his hands off him.

Robb finished with putting the dishes away before walking out of the kitchen to be met by the sight of Theon pressing a row of tiny kisses onto Jon’s neck who was beaming and smiling widely with his face half buried into the couch. Theon’s larger form was draped over him, caging his smaller body between his own and the couch.

The deed was nothing but affectionate as Jon’s mouth fell open before releasing that sound again when a pair of lips grazed at the spot that was behind his ear, close to his hairline. A giggled bubbled up afterwards as he writhed in the other’s grip.

“You are so beautiful, princess.” Theon remarked before nudging him to stare at Robb who was nearing who was admiring both the men he loved most being so wrapped up in each other. He sat on the couch, but not near enough for Jon to touch who was clearly displeased with that.

A loud whine escaped his throat which made Robb scoot closer, “god, such a needy little thing.” Jon sighed in bliss when his body slotted into the Stark’s. One hand gripping onto his shirt as the other was intertwined with Theon’s who kept assaulting his neck while settling behind him, so he was trapped between both their bodies.

Jon released that sound again which made Robb kiss him tenderly, his hand cupping his jaw while the grip on his shirt tightened, “that pretty sound is only for us to hear, princess, no one else can hear it.” Theon breathed out against the side of his neck as it made Jon whimper softly.

Theon gave one last kiss there before receiving an appreciative peck from Jon on his lips who was craning his neck to stare at him. He then pressed his face into Robb’s chest as all their limbs tangled into on another.

Fingers threaded through his curls as he heard soft murmurs from Theon and Robb, “he feels so warm and soft.” Theon breathed out blissfully as he squeezed Jon lovingly before deeply inhaling his scent; he smelled like flowers which came from the fabric softener they used with a small trace of a warm wooden smell that had rubbed off from one of them since Jon clamped constantly onto them.

“Well, we should keep an eye on his temperature. He seems to feel even warmer than he did before.” Robb voiced out in slight concern.

“I am fine, I swear.” Jon mumbled into his sweater.

“It wouldn’t hurt to be careful, princess.” He responded. The warmth that radiated from both bodies that were pressed so tightly against his made him feel secure and adored. He didn’t want to leave. He heard Robb’s voice rumbling in his chest while he talked as Theon was running his palms over every spot that made his tense muscle slacken with ease.

He felt a teasing finger slide over a ticklish spot as he slightly squirmed, “oh I didn’t know you were ticklish there, angel.” Theon’s teasing voice rung in his ear as another feather light touch swept over it which made him whine.

“Don’t do that, I was just getting comfortable, Theon.” Jon gasped when the assaulting finger returned before it stopped, and he felt the body behind him shift into a more comfortable position.

“Very well, princess, but it’s just because I feel drained myself.” He heard Theon’s voice reduce to a sleepy murmur before he felt his nose bury into his curls, puffs of breath against the nape of his neck while his head was tucked underneath Robb’s chin who was softly humming.

His fingers drew figures in his side which made him purr softly while Theon was slowly falling into slumber, but his grip remained tight on Jon. He breathed out in bliss as he idly blinked, hearing the soft thrum of Robb’s heart beating which threatened to lull him back to sleep.

Jon could hear Robb’s breath evening as the tracing of his fingertips became lazier with each passing second. Jon wanted to stay in his warm cocoon, surrounded by two men who adored him, pampered him ‘til he was spoiled rotten. He felt at ease, being so close to them both. He allowed his eyes to slip shut with a small smile on his lips, forgetting the reprimand he will get later on for falling asleep once more. But at least he had a valid reason.

When they woke eventually, they moved to their room with a whine from Jon when the comforting warmth didn’t surround him anymore. But once they were settled on the bed, he had fallen asleep fast enough and slept the whole night through.

And when morning came, Robb’s gut was right, Jon’s temperature had risen drastically and he felt rather weak which led to more fretting and pampering from them both, but again, Jon wasn’t complaining.

He grasped all the attention with both hands.

**Author's Note:**

> this was fun to write! leave comments and kudos if you enjoyed it! thank you :) or hmu on tumblr for a chat!


End file.
